


Let's Just Get Naked

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Caught, Cooling Off, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Heatwaves, Impulsive Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Office Sex, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safer Sex, Semi-public masturbation, Sitting Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: A broken air conditioner and an unfortunate walk-in conspire to make a surprising afternoon for Holly and Dan.





	Let's Just Get Naked

“It’s way too hot in here.” Holly blurted the words out as she took a left into Brian and Dan’s office and flicked the lights on. The AC was broken throughout the office, would be down for the next few hours, and she had run off to find shelter and block out the sound of Arin yelling at the repairman.

The sight that greeted her forced a laugh out of her lungs – one of pure shock. The sight wasn’t that funny, though. Dan was stretched out on the couch, naked from head to toe, slowly stroking his cock, eyes screwed closed. She almost tripped over the tee shirt and jeans he’d balled up and dropped haphazardly in front of the door. Dan’s eyes flew open at the sound of her stumbling.

He actually screamed and grabbed at his own cock, trying to cover it with a throw pillow or his own palm. “GAH HOLLY WHY DIDN’T YOU KNOCK?”

“Why didn’t you lock the door?”

Dan shrunk down against the couch, looking miserable. “Because I wasn’t thinking! It's like, way hot in here.” 

"Is that why you're giving yourself a handy in your office?"

Dan let out a frustrated moan and she turned her head, averting her eyes and creeping over to Brian’s desk to pick up the hard drive he'd wanted. She rubbed the device between her fingers. There was no way to escape the scene with any sense of grace.

“Hol? I don't mean to be a jerk, but can you leave? Soon?” He sounded almost like somebody being tortured.

Holly had no idea why she felt so scandalized at the moment. She and Ross had a fairly open marriage. Hell, if he were here in this room he’d be urging her to do something. 

"I don't want to leave," she said. 

It was so fucking hot, the idea of getting naked sounded really appealing. 

And Dan was cute. 

There was the revelation of the year.

Holly crossed the room, locking the office door. Dan was watching her, confused, his eyes dark and passion-strained. 

Holly took a deep breath and pulled her own tee-shirt off.

Dan’s jaw dropped. “HOLLY? What if…”

“Ross is okay with this, I’m on the pill and it’s too hot to do anything else. And a boner like that is really a terrible thing to waste.”

Dan just boggled at her as she leaned over the top of the sofa, pressing her lips to his. 

 

*** 

 

Minutes later, Holly stood pinned against the blessedly cool brick wall, writhing against Dan’s tongue as he licked her nipple. They had stumbled through a make-out session and he had half-carried her across the room, planting her against the furthest, brick-bearing wall from the door. This guaranteed them actual privacy, and she thanked him for his forethought. He could be as clever as an owl when he wanted to be.

His tongue was just as clever, teasing over her nipples, pulling them deeper into his mouth, raking his teeth gently along them. She had a hand on his dick, and mused to herself that he felt so warm, so full nestled in the palm of her hand. As ready to explode as she was.

She squeezed and he arched his neck back, eyes closed, lips parted, cheeks bright red. Beautiful, she thought, and stroked him just to feel his thigh shiver where it was planted between her own. Then Dan’s long fingers were unbuttoning her jean shorts and slipping them down her thighs. 

It only occurred to Holly a second after they hit the floor that she was wearing boxers.

Utilitarian-looking boxers. 

Extremely utilitarian looking _grey_ boxers.

But his warm eyes looked at her fondly, and he plunged his hand eagerly between her legs, hand cupping her and stroking with velvet-gentleness over her parted flesh. “You’re so soft. And warm and…” he trailed off on a moan, shoving his face into the crook of her neck. “I never thought it would feel like this,” he admitted.

Had he fantasized about this? Holly buried her face in his chest, her free arm wrapped around his skinny body. Whenever he brushed her clitoris she gasped and flexed her internal muscles against the emptiness that taunted her. He kept kissing the side of her neck and groaning like a dying man, tracing a tattoo with his fingertips, grasping a hip, cupping a breast, groaning like he was having his heart pulled out of his chest. When the boxers hit the floor she didn’t even notice.

He was saying something between those groans. “Holly?” she snapped out of her reverie, squeezing his dick, making his hips lurch forward and his eyes cross. Dan took a deep breath and said, “baby, can I eat your butt?”

She froze at the question. “Are you sure?”

Dan turned even redder. “Well, it has been a dream of mine to worship your glorious glutes.” Holly chuckled, letting go of his dick. 

“Dan, my butt isn’t glorious…it’s…Okay, honestly, I have a square butt.” But she turned around for him and he threw himself hard onto his knees. 

“No, you have a glorious butt! The nicest butt I have ever seen in my whole life.” He reached out, kneading one of her cheeks, and Holly leaned palms-first into the brick wall. “I will not kneel here buck naked on the floor and listen to you,” he broke to kiss each of her cheeks before gently parting them, “impugn this lovely behind of yours.” 

Holly squeaked at the sensation; firm, wet – not at all what she had expected, not that she’d ever expected to be standing there getting rimmed in the middle of the office. But Dan groaned, his tongue moving in erratic circles. “You’re so beautiful,” he muttered, and delved back into her center.

Holly’s thighs quivered. She was surprised by how sensitive she felt as his tongue slipped back and forth against her crevice, then started to gently circle her entrance. She shivered and moaned, all of her quaking, and she pinned him to her butt with a handful of hair, earning a loud groan from Dan. His tongue dipped in and out, teasing her and flicking around the rim, and he used his nose and chin in gentle, playful ways.

The slippery sound of his tongue pleasuring her filled the air. Holly shook wildly, barely holding herself up. When Dan’s had slipped around to stroke her clit she began to writhe. He knew how to tease her – lightly, gently, until she couldn’t stand the suspense and began to grind herself against his mouth. 

Dan synchronized himself - tongue and fingers moved in fast concert, working her until she started groaning and she let out a muffled cry, all of that sensation peaking into a single, aching crest of pleasure. When she came her eyes widened, her jaw falling open, Dan’s hand the only thing holding her still and up as she pulsed against his fingers and tongue. It was incredible – and over far too soon.

Dan pulled his face from her ass. Holly could hear him shift up behind her, bending over her body, kissing the back of her neck. He generated light and heat; she groaned as it enveloped her. 

“May I?” he asked, 

Holly didn’t want to consider, to take her time, even though he was behaving like a pure gentleman. “Yes,” she begged. 

“And you’re safe?” he wondered.

She groped. “Dan, if you don’t get inside of me in a minute I’m going to pull off Excalibur at the hilt and use it like a vibrator.”

Dan snorted. “Far be it from me to keep a lady from her orgasmic fulfillment.” But he kissed her earlobe and propped a palm between her face and the wall – a gesture that was so kind and unexpected that it melted her heart.

He slipped halfway into her and they both moaned at the sensation, swaying forward dangerously into the wall. “That’s not going to work,” he said, pulling her up against his long body for safety’s sake. She tried straddling him in his desk chair, and for a minute upon his desk. Incompatible heights were evil.

Dan sat up in the corner and ahh – here was an easy, comfortable position. She paused, ready to straddle his lap. Dan looked up at her with an almost worshipful gaze. “Do you really want to? With me?” There was this level of innocence to him, even now, as he sat on the ground and cupped her hips, holding her like she was a precious chalice. 

Holly ran her fingers though his hair. What a strange time for tenderness to intervene. “Here’s your answer,” she said, and sank slowly down on his cock.

They moaned in unison. Dan’s had clonked backwards but her hand caught him before he could make contact, and she whispered some comfort – there was stark hunger in her eyes, reflected back in the warmth of his. Holly knew in he bones that this was going to be quick. Which was good – that was just how she liked it. She pasted her mouth against hers, teasing out his tongue, playing with him, bracing herself on his shoulders. Holly set a deep rhythm, pausing every time he teased against her g-spot to shiver and keen. 

Dan’s hands were everywhere at once; his mouth returned to her lips, her neck, panting desperately. They moved together, the minutes stretching endlessly, pleasure rolling all the way through her and cleansing her like a thunderstorm.

She squeezed him and he paused, eyes flying wide open. But she didn’t want a Danny Sexbang performance, a professional fuck that lasted overlong; she wanted Dan, in all of his glory, in all of his vulnerability.

He hid his face in her neck and bucked up, up into her, grinding softly against her, begging her to come with clipped, whining phrases.

When she did, she forgot about everything but the way it felt when he throbbed inside of her, the beautiful-ugly cast of his face as he moaned and pulled her into his chest, his soft stomach and bony ribcage, his satin skin. The warmth and familiarity that filled her even though this was their maiden voyage, as if she’d known him for a million years.

It was incredible, special, glorious. A frightening new emotional sensation that she'd never encountered.

God, what were these feelings poking at her heart, teasing it open?

He opened his eyes and raked a hand through his messy hair, grinning at her. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"Wow."

Then air conditioner kicked in, and they burst into laughter. The ice could be broken someday, one day. For now they could hold each other in the coolness of the afternoon and think of nothing but how good it felt to be naked.


End file.
